


【沃德乐x陈乐云】百草皆霜

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: M/M, 单性转, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 在坎拉节上，沃德乐遇到了一个孤身的青阳盲女。
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 14





	【沃德乐x陈乐云】百草皆霜

冬月难得晴朗，黄昏天际绛紫重云翻涌，越是往西，越发渗出烧灼般的浓郁赤红，仿佛只等执掌长昼的天神吐尽最后一口鲜血，那轮熔金乌鸦就会被夜兽囫囵吞噬。  
到那个时候，也是坎拉节的开幕。  
青阳人十四五岁开始婚配，男男女女皆精心打扮，在坎拉节的篝火会上载歌载舞、彻夜狂欢。若是成了好事，第二天就能上门提亲。乌坦王中年纪更轻的那一位做轶闻说时，笑容中三分怀念、三分轻蔑，只道那真是很热闹的场景。马奶葡萄盛在铺满透明冰块的玛瑙盘上，被她挑出一颗塞进抚养的孩子口中，冰冷甜蜜一如发问，你去的话，会给我们带回哪家姑娘吗？  
沃德乐想不起少年时自己是怎么说的了，但年岁愈长，他愈明白乌坦王等待着怎样的回答。

坎拉节不设防，除了青阳人，也有他族慕名而来。离篝火不远处有小片草场供旅人歇马，沃德乐把缰绳束好，拍拍自己那匹漆黑的哈塔克高马，它会意，亲昵地蹭了蹭主人的头，不紧不慢踱进那群三三两两，闲散吃草的马匹之中。今岁乌坦暴雪频频，尤其是与青阳交界的撒亚曼，畜牧大批冻馁而死，乌坦王开仓救济，自己也双双身入祭庙祈福，忙得不可开交，若非如此，沃德乐恐怕没有那么容易孤身出行。  
他本无意来此，但路上新认识的旅伴硬要拉他一同长长见识，沃德乐回忆起乌坦王的神色，也没有拒绝到底。那汉子先他一阵，已往篝火边去了，临走前拍着他的肩膀挤眉弄眼，说你这样的俊小伙儿，在坎拉节上绝对不会后悔！他当然知道那是什么意思，咧嘴一笑，露出了尖尖的虎牙，但要说起期待，其实也谈不上当真有几分。  
收拾好行李，沃德乐正要出发，不远处突然传来一阵响鼻，沃德乐循声抬头，望见一个身材高挑的女孩牵着匹火红骏马，茫然无措地站在空地上。  
那女孩裹着厚重皮袄，腰束得极紧，勒出细细一匝，兽皮帽子下露出半张白皙窄秀的脸蛋。不像其他抿红嘴唇、眉目描得漆黑分明的姑娘们，她素面朝天，睫毛很长，神情中有种雾蒙蒙的倦怠之感，仿佛随时都会消失在这茫茫暮霭烟气中。  
多看得两眼，沃德乐明白过来，那是个盲女，不知为何，他心中生出一些微弱的怜悯，喂，沃德乐远远喊了声：马放在这儿，人往那边去就好。  
女孩仿佛吓了一跳，猛地转过头来，随后有些困惑而又小心翼翼地探问道，以前不是把马放在纳济尔河那边……吗？  
沃德乐耸耸肩膀，他可不清楚从前是什么光景，看那女孩半天不动，他索性大跨步过去捉住笼头，那匹红马颇通灵性，察觉到生人靠近，长长嘶鸣一声，蹬着蹄子便要抗拒，沃德乐收紧口衔，不耐烦地催促道，你管管。女孩这才回过神来，咬了咬嘴唇，伸手抚上红马披散的长长鬃毛，轻声哄说，没事、没事的……渐渐地，红马安静下来，同主人一道被带去草场，仿佛被剥夺了保护者的身份，不甘心地闷闷甩着长尾巴。  
看了眼再没任何活物帮忙认路的女孩，沃德乐在心里叹了口气，认命道，我带你过去吧。

沃德乐递了节衣带给她，走在前面引路，都是平地，那女孩也不大出声，只是被问到叫什么名字时，缓缓眨了眨失焦的眼睛，低声回答，阿爸叫我乐云。  
这名字古怪得像是来自中原，沃德乐想，但她举手投足确是青阳人的模样，乌黑头发在后颈结成一束，编进去拇指大的宝珠和晶石，他生在乌坦王宫廷，一望即知价格不菲，心中更是疑问，问道，你一个人来这儿，家里放心吗？  
孰料乐云竟一瞬间显出恼怒的神色，硬邦邦地回他：我以前来过很多次了，这回也没什么不同。嚯，脾气还挺倔，沃德乐嗤笑。仿佛觉得被讥讽，乐云两颊蒙上一层薄纱般愠怒的红晕，他们已经走到篝火场边，她便甩开手，不声不响地走进喧哗人群。

也许她说的并不是谎话，人声如沸，沃德乐很快就再望不见她的身影。

先前说是篝火会，沃德乐以为不过尔尔，孰知真正见到，才发现那熊熊燃烧的根本是道足有两层楼房高的火柱，五六人展臂不能合抱，仿佛炎阳坠落于此，化身一座辉煌夺目的金赤神殿，烘得周遭万物滚烫，光明照耀。上风处的乐师团团围坐，奏出洪亮欢快的曲调，火柱最里圈的男男女女年轻鲜亮，一群群手挽着手在焰光前唱歌跳舞，飞扬裙角仿佛艳烈的花朵，圈圈盛放。外圈则是拖家带口一同来热闹的人们，还有些背着提着新鲜玩物的商贩。没过多久，有人用供奉的礼节献上三头现宰的羔羊，祷师念咒，以脏腑祭过天地后扔进火心，剩下的躯干割肉剔骨，就着狂舞的火舌被烤得焦黄喷香，供众人分食。沃德乐长相英俊，口舌爽利，颇讨人喜欢，不断有跳舞的女孩笑嘻嘻向他飞来眼风，大胆的甚至拉着他一同加入，他自然很捧场，摘了毡帽弯腰行礼，然后挽上人家手臂，亲热地融入这些旋舞的花簇，把女孩子们哄得欢声笑语不断。素不相识的人敬上酒来，沃德乐也来者不拒，同人家一碗一碗干了满怀，那酒烈性，入喉后自肚腹一路烧上来，他很快便觉出浑身火热，脑子有些轻飘飘地发晕，沃德乐扯松领口，走远开几步，贪些夜风凉气，然而不经意地张望间，竟一瞥又见到了那个女孩。  
同如鱼得水的沃德乐不同，她被人群推挤到离火柱极远的边缘，形容狼狈，几乎要站不住脚跌上一跤，沃德乐自己都不清楚哪里来的决意，仿佛只是火光一闪，他便从纷乱人潮中准确无误地抓住她的小臂，好似钓上一尾鳍如薄纱的金鱼，他用力把乐云拽到了自己身边。  
吃这一吓，乐云绷紧身体，戒备而困惑地转脸向他，神情惊慌，然而眉宇间竟然有些无法言喻的亲切，沃德乐心中一动，开口道：是我，刚才带你过来的人。  
听到这声音，乐云立刻辨认了出来，僵硬肩膀瞬息松动，如溺水之人找到救命稻草，她情不自禁缠上沃德乐的手臂，随后立刻觉出不妥，讪讪放下，不好意思地低着头，却又难掩喜悦地说，是你啊。

沃德乐也很想笑，又因她下意识的信任生出暖意，主动握住她的手肘，道，算了，你跟我走吧。

沃德乐领她在人群中穿梭，挑些觉得有意思的见闻讲给她听，但乐云不断开口问那些兜售小玩意儿的贩子还在不在，竟然真是很熟稔的样子。他两人都生得漂亮非凡，举止又亲密，众人皆以为是对将成的情侣，不断有人敬上酒来，沃德乐将给自己的一饮而尽，又问乐云，你能喝吗？乐云不服气，小声哼了哼，摸索着他的手腕端起酒杯，送到自己嘴边，谁知斜刺里正巧有人推搡，带到她一个不稳泼出半碗酒水，溅湿了前襟。乐云懊恼地嘟囔起来，沃德乐却放声大笑。  
他把乐云拉到空些的地方，一手揽住她的腰，另一只手直接把陶碗举起，挨着她的嘴唇，那质地粗糙的褐黄与乐云红润双唇和洁白牙齿极不相称，却像钩子一样扯动沃德乐的下腹。乐云稍稍犹豫，却还是乖巧地就着沃德乐的手，把所剩不多的酒水抿了干净。沃德乐也来了兴致，用随身匕首割了几条喷香的羊肉，切成方便入口的小块，也不管这动作有多暧昧，直接用手一点一点喂给她吃。乐云没有拒绝，她微微仰着脸，睫毛颤动，神情朦胧，丰润饱满的唇瓣沾到油脂，被火光映得闪闪发亮，一开一合间难免碰触到沃德乐指尖，却像尾滑溜的小鱼，稍有涟漪便逃之夭夭。沃德乐心猿意马，只剩最后一块羊肉时，他没有直接喂给乐云，而是送进自己嘴里，然后托着她巴掌大的脸蛋，用舌头渡了过去。  
……  
一吻暂休，沃德乐把额头抵过去，呼出的气息火热灼人，声音暗哑；你喝了我给的酒，吃了我给的肉，知道这是什么意思吧？  
乐云身上微微发着抖，脸颊红彤彤的，不知是因为火焰炙烤，还是情热烧灼。她略微挣扎了一下，但沃德乐箍得很紧，她便也没有坚持，轻轻靠进沃德乐怀里，点了点头。

沃德乐把人带出火场，随便寻了个避人的暗处，就迫不及待地把乐云按倒在草丛中，放肆撕咬她的嘴唇，好像吮破甜蜜多汁的浆果。乐云无措地攀住他的肩膀，被亲得完全透不过气来，既想躲避又不知从何逃起，只能被动承受着年轻男人凶猛的欲望。沃德乐吸裹着她的舌头，不安分地拉开那被打湿、还散发出酒液清香的前襟，这女孩皮肤白而细嫩，仿佛上好的生牛乳，滑腻甘甜，沃德乐捉住她堪堪一握的绵白乳肉，掐在手中肆意玩弄，拇指揉捏过渐渐挺立的乳头，又咬又舔，发出下流的吮吸声，乐云被他弄得晕头转向，双腿间渗出陌生的湿意，快欲和惊慌揉在一起，透过沃德乐紧贴上来的身体如针扎而来，细细恼人，她无力反抗，只能发出小兽似的呜咽。  
沃德被她惹得下面那根越发刚硬如铁、鼓胀难耐，连腰带都来不及解开，隔着衣服就忍不住撞上乐云窄胯，手指粗鲁地抓来揉去，惹得乐云小声呼痛，他便勾住那可怜巴巴的舌头卷进嘴里，吸得滋滋作响。乐云哪里抵得住他这手段，顿时哭也忘了哭，神魂颠倒地任他搅弄，来不及吞咽的口水滑腻腻地顺着乐云下巴一路流进颈项肩窝，沃德乐也追逐啃咬下来，在白嫩皮肤上留下深深浅浅的青紫淤痕。

忽然之间，不远处有女人尖着嗓子叫春，把两人从黏稠情欲中惊醒，原来四野像他们这样的野鸳鸯也不少，对对热火朝天。沃德乐不觉有异，乐云却羞得肌骨一紧，泫然欲泣地搂住他，鼻音黏软，央求道，不要在这里，会被人听到的……唔！沃德乐经不起她厮磨，又把人按住狠狠蹂躏了一番，方才托着她两瓣软桃般的屁股抱起来，说好，我们换个地方。

沃德乐吹了声长长的口哨，没过多久，马蹄声踏夜而来。乐云倚在他怀里，正想着要不要把自己的马也唤来，就被抱上鞍头，下一刻，沃德乐也翻身上来，夹住马肚，催它向前跑开。  
马鞍短窄，本来只容得一人落身，沃德乐要控马，乐云便只得半坐在他身上，皮肉相贴，那根硬邦邦的孽根就压在她腹上，乐云躲也不是、不躲也不行，窘迫得几乎要哭出声来。沃德乐当然明了，他本来没打这主意，但乐云身上那么烫，几乎要令他怀疑这女孩是否害了热病，但更多的却是心旌荡漾。他一手抓紧缰绳，一手伸进乐云衣服里肆意轻薄，把她内衫布裙统统扯松，马背上无处可躲，乐云只能搂住他腰背，免得当真坠下马去。这幅乖顺的模样令沃德乐低声发笑，咬着她的耳垂吹气，说腿分开，夹住我的腰。乐云别无他法，虚掩衣裙下，她几乎是主动敞开阴户，坐在沃德乐胯上，他伸手过去，缓慢揉弄那柔软温驯的花唇，先轻后重，肉边带些滑韧的弹性，被他夹在指间拉扯过一阵后，两指温和地探进花穴，仿佛怜惜她是处子，不紧不慢地在肉道里逡巡了一圈，又故意撑开，搅起咕咕哝哝的水声。  
乐云当然不知道这举动有多下流，她害怕又沉迷地夹紧沃德乐的腰，溢出的淫水早已把马鞍打湿，自己却浑然不察，期期艾艾地摸住沃德乐的手，掌心在他腕跟滑腻腻地磨蹭，她小声求饶道：不要了……等会儿再……别在马上……  
沃德乐亲她发红的眼角，带起情欲如闪电般穿透皮肤，乐云连骨头都酥了，酸软地栖在男人怀里，嘴唇刚刚张开，下一刻，却蓦然僵住，良久之后，发出一声哀哀的低鸣。  
沃德乐用力捅进去，感觉到某种热乎乎的、更湿更滑的东西从交媾处流了出来。

夜色浓密，沃德乐几乎看不了路，也无心于此，他将乐云压在马背上，手护住她被马鞍硌到的后腰，下身却不管不顾、又凶又狠地往深处捅。女孩不通情事，被插得恨不得昏死过去，一昧夹紧花穴抗拒，沃德乐又痛又爽，一口咬住乐云的脖子，叼在嘴里舔了好一会儿，才沙声哑气地抱怨道，轻点儿，我要被你夹断了。乐云瞪大了雾翳的双眼，泪如泉涌，说不出任何话来。草原辽远，马奔颠簸，带得沃德乐即便不使力，也能搅得乐云欲仙欲死，更何况他手段高明，更是磨得乐云无力招架，只能越发缠紧沃德乐，央求他轻点儿、慢点儿，不要动……没过多久，不知捅到哪里，乐云挣扎起来，胡乱呓语着什么不行了，不要了……哥哥放过我！  
这声哥哥叫得沃德乐腰眼一麻，几乎要当场射个昏天黑地，恰逢此刻马匹腾跃，翻过陡坡，他定了定神，束住缰绳，黑马长嘶，立起半身，沃德乐把人包住，脚用力一蹬，从山坡上滚落下来。

乐云已经哭不出来了，她本被缠进情欲深沼，意乱情迷，蓦然腾空下坠，更是吓得心脏都要从喉咙眼里蹦出来，他俩囫囵抱着滚过几圈，下身还交结在一起，戳到微妙处，淫水喷溅，简直不知羞耻。乐云臊得面红耳赤，刚停稳就挣动着要起身，那个恣意妄为的男人却把她径直按倒，笑着埋头下来，明知故问，刺不刺激？  
在不知何处的野地上，男人的气味和肉体都像一团酝酿暴雨的乌云，把乐云彻头彻尾地笼盖住。她眼前一片漆黑，只能凭借呼出的热气判断那人头面，但昏沉中，她却仿佛被某种猛兽咬住咽喉，按住四肢，淫欲的猛兽下身凶暴耸动，把她撞成靡丽碎片，乐云只觉得全身都在融化，唯独交媾的花穴残存知觉，引人沉溺，好大、好烫、好舒服……她不知道自己有没有把这些淫词浪语说出来，却似乎听到了低沉的笑声，慷慨的野兽舔掉她脸上滑落的汗珠，说，乖，哥哥再多给你点儿。  
沃德乐把乐云双腿拉开，抽出阴茎，柱身上沾满了溜滑的淫水，他着迷地望着那个被肏得红肿软烂的穴口，阴核凸起，只是随便摸了一把，食髓知味的女孩就哭叫着又喷出水来。他确实有猜到乐云是处子，却没想过情欲灼烧，能催出这样一幅糜烂的景象。仿佛是受不住此刻空虚，乐云含着眼泪虚抓了一把，沃德乐眼明手快地握住她纤细的腕子亲了一下，然后毫不留情地再度捅进去。  
如果之前沃德乐还有几分逗弄的余裕，此刻便已全数化作乌有。他堵着乐云的嘴，在那紧致火热的嫩穴中插得又快又深，仿佛想要将她捅穿揉碎、化进骨血，难辨你我。在这样摧枯拉朽的攻势下，乐云彻底失去了理智，赤身裸体、淫荡不堪地缠上来，她生得白皙，此刻欲情涌动，皮肤深处便渗出桃花般潮湿的粉晕，看得沃德乐焦口干舌，把她扯起来，摆了个观音坐莲的姿势，孽根直直肏至宫口，乐云柔糜的呻吟立刻尖利地变调；哥——哥哥！撞到了！不要不要！撞到了！  
其实她自己也不明白究竟被碰到了什么地方，只是本能地觉察出危险，但沃德乐一点也没松开，扣着她的脸，两个人亲得难分难舍。沃德乐在死死夹住他的甬道里横冲直撞，蛮莽而又狎昵，没过多久，花穴狂乱地喷涌而出，乐云腰腹酥麻，一时宛若窒息，而沃德乐沙哑地喘息了一声，阴茎剧烈抖动，又浓又稠的精液便如标枪般射在肉壁上，把她填得满满当当。

不知过去几时，乐云模模糊糊地感觉到有人捧着她的脸，把湿痕淫记都擦得干干净净。你也太能哭了，见她清醒过来，男人叹气，拍了把她的屁股，说，上面也是，下面也是，水这么多。  
乐云羞红了脸，讷讷无言，不知该如何作答。  
她才发觉自己弄湿的衣物都被扒了干净，裹在一件厚重皮袄里，连着自己闻起来都像是他的气味。虽然全身上下已经没有什么地方是不被触碰过的了，乐云仍旧小心翼翼地缩在袄子下，不愿意裸露出半点皮肤。她腰疼、嗓子疼，膝盖以下都发着软，好似麻痹，动弹不得。沃德乐在地上铺了一层柔软的毛毯，让她坐得舒坦些，然后取了皮囊递给她，示意她喝水。被这样小心照顾让乐云别扭万分，但真要分辩起来……势必会回想起不久之前他们交谈过的所有无意义的淫词浪语，乐云悲哀地心说，我一辈子都不想再跟他讲话了。  
她沉默着喝水，早已拆散的乌黑头发从一边垂下来，更衬得皮肤白皙，脸容俊秀。润湿的嘴唇上反射水光，格外柔软可欺，沃德乐看了会儿，悄无声息地伸手过去，托住她的下颏，拇指扣下，便轻而易举地闯进了她的嘴。乐云吓了一跳，但他动作温和，只是轻轻摩挲着她的齿列，好像只是个小小的检查，并没有什么暧昧的企图，她也抹不开脸拒绝，但那手指很快便翻过来，压住她的舌尖，尚未咽下的清水溢出，顺着下巴流下来，勾出熟悉的骚动，乐云反应过来，但为时已晚，她也只好默不作声任他为所欲为。沃德乐轻轻舔了上去，从细长的脖颈到锁骨的凹陷，先前留下的印子被他一个个吮吻加深，乐云躲避不及，不知所措又被舔舐出了消退不久的媚意，忍不住发出微弱呻吟。沃德乐便顺势把她压下去，居高临下地看着才被开苞的女孩，理了理她裹着的他的袄子，不让冷风灌个彻底，然后凑近前去，问，刚才舒服吗？乐云不好意思回答，又见对方不肯罢休，踌躇半天，红着脸点了点头，真老实，沃德乐忍不住笑起来，做个乖孩子的话，哥哥有奖励。

他把脸埋进乐云胯间，舔她尚且红肿潮湿的花穴，乐云如何见识过这阵仗，顿时绷紧全身，像块石头一样僵在地上，一动不动。沃德乐闷闷笑着，颇有耐心地抚摸过她胸乳腰腹，说来奇怪，他的手仿佛带着某种不可思议的魔力，所经之处，身体全然记得曾被赋予过的欢乐，顿时谄媚地腻软下来。乐云羞愧难当，不自觉得地想要夹紧双腿，却被按住，沃德乐常年骑马射箭，手指上长着坚硬的茧子，缓慢摩挲过细嫩的大腿根部时，令乐云经不住浑身颤抖。  
花唇被粗糙的舌苔磨得湿润肿胀，当中隐藏的阴核也挺立了起来，被含住吮吸的鲜明刺激跟之前那种甬道饱胀的快欲截然不同，甚至更加强烈，乐云仰着头喘息，只觉得呼吸一窒，体内如电流乱窜，淫水便再度喷涌而出。  
沃德乐去亲她，嘴里还残留着淡淡腥味，乐云反应过来那是什么，翻过身来，像匹害臊的小母马一样跪着要逃，然后被抓住脚踝拖回来。沃德乐从她背上贴过去，先前操开的花穴还湿软滚热，他草草探过，龟头便缓缓挤进去，如愿以偿地被柔顺含进最深处。乐云撑在地上的手没了力气，细腰塌下去，惊心动魄的一道弧，让沃德乐想起明净的弦月。他把那两团留着深深指痕的臀肉掰开，从脊骨末端亲到乐云露出来的细嫩的咽喉，一边肏一边从腰处绕过手，握住她的奶子揉捏。在墨色浩瀚的天幕下，在一望无垠的草原上，在远离人烟的旷野和高高低低的呻吟之中，沃德乐把乐云整个人都禁锢在自己怀里，彻底占有。

金色的帐顶。

乐云一眨不眨地盯着头顶那铺天盖地的久违亮色，仍然觉得那就像稀释的黄金，或者凝固的阳光，宽厚地包裹着万事万物，也包裹她，无处不在的庇护。  
低沉柔和的声音呼唤着她：乐云，乐云；小时候她问为什么要给自己起汉人的名字，那个人说，汉人、青阳人、乌坦人……归根结底，都是一样的；遇到开心的事情，会笑；遇到悲伤的事情，会落泪；被刀剑砍中，都会流血；一旦死去，总有人怀念。  
我的阿爸希望我能长久地活下去，而我希望，你能一直快乐、自由自在，像片晴天里的小云朵。  
但那已经不行了，在醒悟过来的梦境中，乐云绝望地想，我永远都做不到了、永远也完不成了，我的未来已经毁了，我——

乐云？乐云！

一阵强而有力的摇晃将她从睡梦中叫起，乐云猛然睁开眼睛——仍是无穷黑暗，她自嘲地想，你在期待什么呢？  
恹恹低下头去，乐云发现自己正骑在马上，不知向何处而去。那人见她醒来，便不再用自身做倚靠环抱着她，而是跳下马去，牵着缰绳走在前面。  
这是……要去哪里？她犹疑着发问，那人道，天快亮了，你也该回家了，我送你去草场取马。  
乐云默默无语地坐在马鞍上，继续走了半刻，忽然夹住马肚，停了下来，开口时，再也掩饰不了声音里的怨怼。  
——我不回去。  
那个人也停住脚步。她不知道现在是什么时候，只觉得四野仿佛都被霜气冻结、异常安静，连嘈杂虫鸣和野兽远吠都无从耳闻，只有两个人的呼吸近在咫尺，又仿佛远在天涯。  
为什么？男人问。

我要怎么说呢，我能告诉谁呢，乐云厌倦地想，每个人都劝我想开些，每个人都说这是没有办法的事情，可是失去了宝贵东西的不是他们，突然被光明抛弃的不是他们，空说无凭的同情和敷衍又有什么两样？那被情热温暖过的躯体此刻僵冷如冰，连舌根都沉浸在苦涩的麻木中，乐云好不容易才勉强发出声音，道，我想先洗一洗……去纳济尔河，整理干净。  
这都只是借口罢了，乐云朦朦胧胧地意识道，也不在乎自己是否会被拒绝，但那男人答应了，说好，你知道路吧。  
嗯，乐云点头，她想，我当然知道路，我从七岁起每年都会去坎拉节，闭着眼睛都能走到纳济尔河……但现在不需要闭着眼睛了，乐云胸口开始迟钝地抽痛；

我已经睁开眼睛都看不见了。

走到纳济尔河边时，沃德乐把她从马上抱下来，直接带去了水畔。其实除了有些发红的眼角和肿胀的嘴唇，乐云外表并没有什么异样。沃德乐替她烤干拍净了沾着尘土的湿衣服，摘下了头发里每一颗落进去的砂砾，抚平了纠缠衣带上每一道皱褶，只是先前他们在野地上忘情翻滚时碾碎了许多枯索草叶，香而涩的苦味道萦绕在两个人肌肤之间，等闲未曾消退。  
乐云毫不避讳地宽衣解带，在冬月的寒风中，赤裸出白皙纤细的躯体，上面布满了情事过后的暧昧痕迹。她的脸像是被吹走了血色，比初见到时更加苍白，神情却很平静，充满着那种雾蒙蒙的倦怠，好像一道无法往生的冥灵。在她走进刺骨河水前的刹那，沃德乐拉住了她；你会生病的。  
不要紧，她拒绝，手臂已经冰冷。  
沃德乐盯了她半晌，随后把自己的外袍脱下来，披在她肩上，然后踏入水中，声音仿佛素不相识般冷淡；  
你坐下来，我替你洗。

乐云脸上那种漠然的假面这才被打破，她有些惊惶地拽住沃德乐，等一下——但他已经踩进及胫河水中，水声哗啦，表面粼粼涌动，荡开透明的黑色涟漪。寒意如长针直刺肌理，他却仿佛无动于衷，鞠起一捧清水，抹在乐云赤裸的腰腹之上，冰得她狠狠打了个哆嗦。

先前水不够就算了，沃德乐淡淡地说，你是有个地方得好好洗洗。

河水从他张开的指缝中漏下，落在私处的瞬间，仿佛刺下一柄锋利的小刀，随即被体温融化，湿漉漉地流淌下去，带出异样的失禁之感。他冰冷的手指插进花穴，畅通无阻，混合着尚未挖净的浊液，在软腻内壁上勾起火辣辣的快感，完全混淆了感官。乐云连呼吸都不敢大声，只是捉着沃德乐的手腕，呜咽着滚下泪珠，央求他停手，沃德乐不为所动，旋揉捻弄出又一波情难自已的淫水后，他才说，好，那你自己来。

混混沌沌中，乐云被牵引着抚摸上了自己的身体。被蹂躏过度的阴户肿胀靡红，花唇外翻，露出惹人遐想的深艳内里。河水遍淋，乐云渐渐觉出冰冷的慰藉。她的手指被推进自己花穴，那种从未有过的濡湿靡软令她情不自禁地轻微战栗，但与其说是出于情欲，她漫无目的的戳刺更显出某种天真未凿的好奇，反差中渗出妖媚的淫艳。沃德乐把她灌得很满，先前清理过一些，但更深处的精液，却在此刻才顺着被拓开的窄道缓缓流淌下来，沾污了乐云白皙柔嫩的腿根，沃德乐目不转睛地盯着，渐渐把自己的手也覆了上去，绞着乐云的指头往更深处捅，搅弄出更多黏滑的淫液，混在河水里，整片整片打湿了他垫在下面的衣服。乐云在这种自亵和被亵渎的快感里哆嗦个不停，忍不住夹紧沃德乐的手，向他祈求更多、更多。

天光熹微的河畔，沃德乐站在水中，乐云坐在岸边，彼此紧拥，被一袭皮裘遮盖住火热交媾的肢体，仿佛旷野中淫秽的精怪作祟，既妖艳无比，也充满着凄冷的不祥气息。

声响渐熄，乐云精疲力竭地被沃德乐抱起来，枕在他肩膀之上。沃德乐生了一小堆火，他的马也温驯地俯卧下来，挡住寒风，明明是在无遮无掩的旷野，乐云依然觉得出奇温暖。她忍不住往沃德乐怀里钻得更深，换来后者低低一笑，他无聊地数着乐云一根一根湿漉漉的睫毛，口气闲散；  
你再不回家，我就真的把你抢走了。  
乐云脸红了，把头埋进沃德乐颈窝，好半天才轻声嗫嚅，我不闹了……等会儿就回去。  
她小心翼翼地伸出手去，第一次仔细摸索男人的脸颊，英秀的眉骨、高挺的鼻梁、低垂的眼角……在脑海中悄悄描摹着他的相貌，心底那股蠢蠢欲动的郁躁，似乎也随着他平稳的呼吸渐渐偃旗息鼓，沉进了飘渺无迹的深渊。

我不是一出生就看不见的，乐云突然开口。

往事如同华艳的炎阳，从层垒霞雾中放射出夺目辉煌，却是那样遥远，隔着火宅炼狱，无尽业海。乐云的声音几近叹息，她说，从前有个巫女告诉我阿爸，等我长到十五岁，就会失明，他很难过，为我想了许多办法，但是……都没有奏效。  
沃德乐默默听着，安抚般摸过她纯秀的脸，把几缕散落黑发捋在她耳后。  
他没有同我说过这件事，所以……看不见之后，我和他大吵了一架。  
说是吵架，但实际上不过是她单方面的大哭大闹，吐尽一切伤人的言语。乐云苦笑，其实，我心里知道是自己不好，别人都说，没见过哪个男人像阿爸那样宠我，我是他的眼珠子，我看不见，他只会比我更难过……乐云拼命忍住鼻腔深处涌上的酸涩，喃喃道：但我以前是族里最好的……她想到那把被自己愤然折断的细剑，曾经多么骄傲光耀，最后也只得摔落尘土，沾满锈渍；  
可是现在，我已经什么都不是了。  
她悲哀地呼出胸中沉积已久的浊气，不明白为何会向这个从未见过的男人倾吐隐秘。也许是因为他在草场上伸出了援手，也许是因为他把她从人潮中拉出，也许是因为他将她按在野地上，火热地贯穿……也或许是因为，在初听闻他声音的瞬间，乐云就觉得无比亲切，仿佛冥冥中存在某种看不见的丝线，牵系在两人之中，被拨弄，被束紧，像长针指向磁石，令她情不自禁被吸引。

沃德乐安静地听她低语，如锋刃寒光闪闪的表面蒙上水雾，晕开更加深沉的温柔。我能给她一个别的身份，沃德乐想，抚摸着乐云雪般的脊背，我能让她不至沦落到什么都不是。  
纳济尔河在不远处缓慢地向前奔涌，他想起乌坦王宫的侍女们曾经在闲暇时窃窃私语过往的秘辛，说乌坦王第一次遇到青阳大君是在水边，那时青阳大君还是个普通世子，正在饮马，年轻英俊，好像盘鞑天神的人间化身。  
沃德乐曾经幻想过，什么样的人能得到乌坦王的爱意，是像那个风趣俊美的东陆大将，还是沉睡在祭坛下温存随和的中原王子，甚至是更久远的传说中，云游天下飘飘如仙的幻术师，直到后来，更年轻的那位乌坦王问他，你知道这个是想要做什么呢？  
她和那一位如出一辙的脸孔，美艳如世上一切璀璨、庄严、以及怖惧，令年少的沃德乐心醉神迷，又隐隐觉出森寒的獠牙。

——为了讨得她们欢心，他曾经愿意做尽所有事情。

那你……为什么到青阳来呢？  
乐云伏在他怀中，娇憨而又小心翼翼地发问，带着不可言说的私情。她甚至到现在都不知道他的名字，就已经被占有了全部的身体。  
沃德乐爱怜地亲了一下她凉凉的鼻尖，才回答说：我有一个妹妹在青阳，是我自己打听到的，家里不准提起她，听说她病了……不知究竟是怎样境况，所以，我想见见她。

现在回想起得知自己身世时的那股目眦尽裂的愤怒，沃德乐心中竟然只余点滴冷漠的哂笑。他顶着私生子的名头长在乌坦王宫廷，为了证明自己，付出多少艰辛，受过多少耻辱，直到最后恍然发觉，一切尽在抚养者的掌中，他所流的汗和血，不过是她们精心设计的枷锁，套在这匹桀骜不驯的烈马之上。  
乌坦王从未期待过他从某处带回多少美丽少女，她们想要的是沃德乐将整个青阳乃至天下斩落马下，装点成豪奢佳肴，双手奉上。

为什么你的家人不准提起你妹妹呢？乐云疑惑发问。

因为她不关心，沃德乐想，因为她只看着更遥远的、更伟大的地方，如果听话，我们就是她王冠上珍贵的宝石，反之，不过是一颗路边石子，甚至都称不上某种活生生的失败的证明。这种钢铁一般的意志曾经那样深切地撼动他，那样庞大慑人，令他甚至无法望见这刺目光辉下还生存着其他的万事万物，沃德乐多少有些自嘲地想，这意志不仅吞噬了她的情人，或许总有一天，也会吞噬我们。  
——她是被血腥滋养得如此美艳的。  
但他并没有真正说出口，仿佛那就不会成为现实，也不会惊吓到这个蜷缩在他怀里，睫毛长长的无辜女孩。

乐云等待了很久，沃德乐都没有回答，但她的指尖还浅浅搭在他脸侧，于是也感觉到了一丝转瞬即逝的悲伤涟漪，乐云想了想，凑近他耳边，呵气轻软；我也有个哥哥。  
那个巫女还告诉我阿爸，如果想要我平平安安的，就不可以见到除了他自己以外的亲人。  
她搂住沃德乐，带着宽慰的亲昵，温柔道，也许你的家人也是为了你们好。

夜色如水洗般渐渐淡去，东边浮现出微弱白意，仿佛霜气从地上弥漫至天空，将离离野草和重重云层一同淬上薄霜，无处不在的细轻透明。待得旭日喷薄，千里万里，一切都将焕然冰消。  
沃德乐吻着乐云的眼睛，吐息中饱含无限怜爱，他问，你到底是谁家的孩子，天亮以后，我要怎样才能再见到你？  
他这样说，心中已经决意，要把乐云带回去。也许她能够成为乌坦未来的王后，也许，她会变成同他亡命天涯的小小妻子，但无论如何，他们都会永远挽手偕行。

娶一个平民的青阳盲女，乌坦王大概会活撕了他，沃德乐在心中失笑，甚至在一瞬间，感受到了某种报复的酣畅。但乐云依偎在他怀里，柔软温暖，若有似无地散发出草叶苦涩的清香，令他心海渐平，自甘自愿地放弃所有棘刺般伤人害己的念头。  
他从前觉得，女人要有欲望才美丽，因此世上无人能够胜过他母亲，那样野心勃勃，又是那样光彩夺目，在不知道自己身世的时候，如刀尖舔蜜般让他时时警惕、痛苦不堪；而知道父亲的名字后，这烧灼非但没有消解，反而越发锐利明晰；原来他所遭受的所有对待，并不是因为不被爱，而是不管如何被爱，她都更爱自己和半身。  
可是乐云就在这里，近在咫尺，没有企图，没有强欲，只有雾蒙蒙的哀伤和温柔，却也同样令他无法割舍。或许他可以凭借爱她而得到从前不敢妄想的所有东西，一念至此，沃德乐胸中的柔情便满溢而出。

但乐云并没有即刻回答，她皱了皱鼻子，显出为难的情态，沃德乐很有耐心，他多的是手段来巧取豪夺，但此时此刻，却只是等待。而乐云也终于下定决心，缓缓道，我是帕苏尔家的人，我的阿爸……是青阳大君吕归尘。

黎明已至，一缕朝阳照在她脸上，纤毫毕现映见她原本苍白的脸蛋因情动而晕开柔美粉意，如春风拂面、蓓蕾初绽，在她俊秀眉宇间荡漾开无忧无虑的纯洁芬芳。  
乐云赧然发问：那你呢？你还没有告诉过我你的名字。

……

她的声音柔和如前，却化作了炼狱落雷，当头劈落。  
沃德乐久久凝视着这张脸，如此温柔、如此天真，却像一把刀子，径直捅进他的心脏，摧毁前一刻任何自以为是的荒谬幸福。脑海中所有鲜活的念头，此时都已历遍千劫、化作焦炭，在幽冥秽土中哭嚎咆哮，永不超生。

久等不应，乐云敏锐地嗅到了某种不祥，脸上浅浅的微笑化作惶惑，局促地道歉，对不起，我不是有意瞒你的，我本来没有想过……怎么了，你不要不说话，她愈发焦急，茫然地伸出双手，试图触碰到前一刻还柔情蜜意的男人。

这举动令沃德乐心碎。他不应该说出来的，尖叫声在他心底震耳欲聋，他必须咽下自己的名字，把这当做一种耻辱、一种天罚，惩戒他色相浑浊、梦想颠倒；他必须割掉自己的舌头，直到山崩地陷、海枯石烂，世上再也没有任何一寸骨骸一粒尘埃能够倾吐这逆悖人伦的秘闻；直到他与这女孩形同陌路，各自留下清白的躯壳，行于人间。  
但这样，对乐云来说，太不公平了。  
于是他握住乐云的手，并未发现自己的指尖湿冷如冰。他一字一句地说：我叫沃德乐，是乌坦王的儿子。

沉默伴随着旭日的光辉，穿透万物，她终于意识到发生了什么，一点一点，乐云的脸色惨白下去，如鲜花一夕凋零。她迟疑着，唤出前夜叫过无数次，此刻却拥有了截然不同含义的那个称呼；

……哥哥？

【完】


End file.
